Kid Gloves
"Kid Gloves" is the 19th episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the 19th episode overall. It first aired on March 25, 1994. The episode was written by Jeff Menell and directed by David Trainer. Plot Mr. Feeny announces to the class that they have to choose between a number of extra-curricular activities; Cory, Shawn, Minkus and Topanga all choose scuba diving. Next morning, it's Cory's 12th birthday and Alan offers him a necklace with a pair of silver gloves as a coming of age birthday present. Cory is not overwhelmed by the present which he thinks is just a pair of silver mittens, but he decides he should pretend to like it. He goes off to school. Alan is disappointed that apparently Cory does not like the necklace. Amy points out to him that this is because he has not explained their significance. Morgan whines that she has not been given a present like she usually gets when it's Eric's or Cory's birthday. Back at school, the students are getting ready for their SCUBA diving lesson and making fun of each other in their swimwear. But both Cory and Shawn remain speechless and cannot think of an insult when they see Topanga in her bathing suit. They can't wait for their SCUBA instructor who, to their surprise turns out to be Mr. Feeny. Back at home at the end of the day, Eric and Cory are talking about the necklace which Cory realizes he has lost. Alan comes in and explains that the necklace is actually his prize for coming second in the entire US Navy in his division in boxing. Cory feels bad about losing the necklace. When Alan leaves Cory calls around where he has been during the day but the necklace isn't found. So he decides to go out looking for it and asks Eric to cover for him at dinner. At dinner, Eric tells the family that Cory has gone over to Shawn's for dinner. Unfortunately Shawn turns up. The parents realize that this means Cory is now missing. Cory sneaks in to the gymnasium and he swims around the pool looking for the gloves. He is caught by Mr. Feeny who sends him home. He goes home and confesses that he has lost the necklace. Alan points out that the necklace may have meant a lot to him, but his children mean more. Mr. Feeny comes in and returns the necklace which was found in the filter of the swimming pool. Cory hands them over to Alan because he thinks they will be safer with him. Later, Alan gives Morgan a toy horse as a present but she is not to tell her mother about. She insists that Alan say that he won the horse while he was in the Navy. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Trivia * At some point, Alan bestowed the gloves to Cory once more, who eventually passed it down to his son Auggie. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1